Family Bonds
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: Takes place after S1's finale! Korra is in for a difficult road. Along the way, she discovers just how far her family and friends will go to help her. R/R
1. Chapter 1

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from ATLA LOK. They belong to Mike and Brian. I do however own anyone you don't recognize.  
Enjoy!

A/N: This is my first Corra story, so please be kind. Also, I DID NOT see Episode 10 until after I started working on this story, so I didn't know about their new son. Also, I'm writing this from the stand point of Korra not getting her bending back until next Season. With those two changes established, let's get on with the story!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 1

Korra stood outside the nursery room door, not sure if she should go in or not. Pema had said she was welcome to hold the new baby any time she wanted, but she was sure the young mother had meant when Kierna was awake.

Placing her hand on the doorknob, Korra hesitated again before finally turning it and going inside. Standing next to the four-day-old's crib, Korra gazed down at her in awe. Being an only child, she had never had a younger sibling to look after. And now that she was living with Tenzin and his family, the teenage Avatar felt like she had gained four siblings in a matter of months. Gazing down at the new baby, Korra suddenly felt the knot in her chest loosen a little. She no longer felt like she couldn't breathe.

Ever since Amman had taken Korra's bending away, she hadn't felt complete. She had been more jumpy than usual and she snapped at everyone defensively, especially Tenzin. She didn't mean to do it, but she just felt so frustrated that she ended up lashing out at whoever happened to push her buttons. Unfortunately, Tenzin could do it better than anyone, except for Mako. As though sensing her presence, the infant opened her eyes and locked them with the teenager's.

"Hey, Kierna," she greeted, "it's okay. It's me, Korra. I won't hurt you. I know we haven't had a chance to be formally introduced, with me having to save Republic City and all. Your Mama was right when she said you were cute." And before Korra realized what she was doing, she lifted the baby out of the crib and cradled her in her arms. The young Avatar held still, not wanting to startle the infant. She needn't have worried though. As she gazed down at Kierna, she noticed the baby looked content as ever. Making a split second decision, Korra took her over to a chair and sat down with Kierna in her lap. Rocking her a little, Korra gazed out the window. As much as she fought it, her gaze travelled to the full moon. Feeling tears of fear come to her eyes, she stubbornly blinked them back. She was pulled from her emotional battle by Kierna, who decided to let out a cross between a wine and a sigh. Glancing back down at her, Korra tried to laugh, but all she managed was a shaky half sob. "You know how I'm really feeling, don't you?"  
Kierna responded by reaching out and grabbing Korra's right ring finger with her left hand.  
"You know something, Kierna? You came into the world at just the right time. I know it was full of chaos when you arrived, but you gave me hope. Just like I give the world-or I gave the world. I know Tenzin and everyone keep telling me it's gonna be okay…" her voice trailed off as tears stung her eyes. She tried hard to fight them back, but a few escaped before she could stop them. Taking a deep breath, she continued to speak. "…the truth is…I'm scared. I've never been scared of anything in my entire life. Well except for when Amman almost took my bending the first time around. Now that it's gone…I don't know if I can handle it. I know I can still airbend and I'm glad I was able to unlock it. Without the other elements, it feels like I'm not complete. I mean waterbending is the gift I didn't have to work to master. I knew it just like I knew how to breathe. And now that I can't do it anymore…" Korra let the sentence trail off as she once again found her eyes locking with Kierna's. "I know we're not related, but I love you. I'm gonna teach you wonderful things as you grow up."

"I have no doubt about that," a familiar voice stated from the doorway.  
Starting, Korra whirled around, Kierna cradled against her chest to find the speaker was Pema.  
Seeing the look on the teenager's face, Pema frowned.  
"I didn't mean to scare you," she apologized.  
Korra nodded. She looked away for a minute before turning to face Pema. Extending her arms out, she offered Kierna to her.  
"I'm sorry. You can put Kierna back to sleep. I shouldn't have picked her up in the first place. It's late and…" Korra stopped speaking when she noticed the small smile spreading across the young woman's face.  
"Sweetie, calm down," Pema reached out and rested a hand on her shoulder, "you're allowed to hold Kierna. You're a part of her life too."  
"Thanks," Korra managed a tiny smile for her.  
"You couldn't sleep?" Pema frowned in concern.  
Korra shrugged.  
Pema turned her attention to her youngest daughter who looked very happy.  
"Do you like Korra?" She cooed at the baby, "Do you like her?"  
Kierna let out a sigh of contentment in response.  
Pema turned her attention back to Korra.  
"Do you want to hold Kierna?" Korra asked.  
"It's okay. If holding her is helping you then you can keep holding her for a little bit longer."  
"Are you sure?"  
Pema smiled warmly in reply. Her smile turned into concern when she heard Korra choke back a sob.

"Sweetheart…" she reached out in an attempt to comfort the teenager, but Korra shrugged her off while trying to get her emotions under control.  
"I'm fine," Korra insisted.  
Pema sighed.  
"Honey, you're not fine and that's more than okay," Pema assured her.  
Just then, Kierna started to fuss.  
"Shh, shh, Kierna, it's okay," Korra started swaying back and forth, but Kierna wouldn't be calmed so easily this time.  
"Kierna knows something's wrong," Pema informed her, "you might feel better if you talk about it. Hmmm?"  
Korra sighed.  
"Are you gonna tell me it's gonna be okay like everyone else?" she accused.

"No. What I will tell you is the truth. We all love you. We wanna help you. We love you because you're you. We're all worried about you. The girls especially. I know you're not related to them, but they view you as their older sister-Jinora especially."  
"She does?" Korra asked in disbelief.  
Pema nodded.  
"If you wanna talk, we're here for you."  
"Mako's been trying to drill that into my head for the past few days."  
"Well he's a pretty determined young man. And he cares for you very deeply."  
"I love him too," Korra admitted aloud.  
"With what you're going through now, it's good to have someone outside of the family to bounce ideas off of and talk to."  
Korra nodded.

"Pema?"  
"Yes?"  
"Thanks," Korra managed a weak smile as she handed Kierna to her.  
"No thanks needed," Pema gave her a one armed hug, "you're family."  
Lying down in her room a few minutes later, Korra heard Pema's words in her mind. Korra hadn't thought about it since she had come to stay with Tenzin and his family, but Pema was right. Somewhere along the line, Tenzin's family had become an extension of Korra's family. Closing her eyes, Korra let sleep find her within time. Little did she know how much she would come to rely on her new family bond in the next few hours…


	2. Chapter 2

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars you recognize! They belong to Mike and Brian. I do however own anyone you don't recognize as well as the plot of this story.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 2

Korra shot up in bed a few hours later, shaking and in tears. She wiped them away furiously, but they just kept coming. She tried to catch her breath, but it took her a few minutes. She was so engrossed in calming herself down; she didn't notice her bedroom door open. The first indication she had that she wasn't alone was when she heard Jinora's voice.

"Korra? What happened? Did you have another nightmare?"  
Korra turned towards the nine-year-old and took a deep breath.

"Yeah. It's not a big deal. I'll be okay."  
"Do you want me to get Daddy?"

"It's okay," Korra insisted.

"You're shaking," Jinora observed, putting her hand on Korra's left shoulder, "are you sure you don't want me to get Daddy?"

"I'm sure," Korra told her.

"Do you want me to stay with you for a little bit?" Jinora offered.

"That's okay, kiddo."  
Jinora raised her eyebrows and Korra almost laughed.  
"I'll be okay. Go back to sleep."

"If you're sure," the nine-year-old said.  
"I'm sure," Korra lay down and allowed Jinora to cover her with the blanket.  
Jinora stood there for a second before reaching out her arms.

Korra sat up and reached out and returned her hug.  
"I love you," Jinora told her, "Ikki and I were so afraid you weren't coming home."

"I'm okay now," Korra comforted. She pulled away and playfully jabbed Jinora in the ribs. "Now go back to bed."

"Okay!" Jinora giggled, stood up and left the room. Stopping at her door, she turned back. "If you need me, I'm right across the hall."  
"Thanks," Korra sighed, lay back down and tried to get back to sleep. As images from her nightmare invaded her mind as she closed her eyes, she had a feeling it was going to be a very long night…

******

Meanwhile in the bedroom across the hall, Jinora turned over for what seemed like the thousandth time. She couldn't fall back to sleep either. She was too worried about Korra. She knew her "older sister" wasn't okay. She knew she and Korra weren't related, but she still thought of Korra as an older sister.

"Jinora?"  
Jinora glanced up to see her father standing in the doorway.

"Sweetie, did you have a bad dream? It's a little late for you to be up." He walked over to the bed and sat down next to her.

"No. Korra did. Daddy, is she gonna be okay?"

"In time," Tenzin reached out and stroked Jinora's brown hair.

"I wanna help her. She was really scared," Jinora informed her father.

"I know you love Korra. She'll let us help her soon," Tenzin comforted, "now try to get some sleep. I Love you, sweetie."

"I love you, Daddy," Jinora returned her father's kiss, snuggled underneath the covers and closed her eyes. "Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Check on Korra, please?"

"I sure will. Sweet dreams."  
Once her father left, Jinora closed her eyes and eventually fell back to sleep-not knowing how short it would last…

Korra bolted upright sometime in the wee hours of the morning, shaking and sweating once again. She gazed around, not sure where she was at first. It took her a few minutes to realize she was safe. She heard Naga whimpering nearby, which caused her heartbeat to slow down. She soon felt Naga's head come to rest on her right leg.  
"Naga, it's okay, I'm okay, girl," she stroked the polar bear dog's head while trying to get her breathing under control. She suddenly became aware of how cold she felt. Shivering slightly, she pulled the covers tighter around her, hoping it would help her warm up. As she continued to shiver, trying to get comfortable, Korra tensed as she heard movement outside her door.  
'Get a grip!' She silently scolded herself. 'It's probably just Pema or Tenzin checking on the kids.' But as the footsteps got closer, she shivered once again. As the door creaked open, Korra forced herself to sit up straighter, even though she was starting to feel dizzy.

Naga let out a warning growl, but calmed the minute she heard Ikki's familiar voice.

"Korra, are you okay? Did you have another bad dream?"  
Rather than answer the question, Korra asked one of her own.  
"Ikki, what are you doing awake? It's really late."  
Ikki frowned as she gazed up at Korra.  
Korra was surprised to see unshed tears in the seven-year-old's eyes.  
"I wanted to make sure you were okay. Daddy said you were, but I got up to go to the bathroom and I heard you crying…" her voice trailed off as a few tears of her own fell. "…I was scared you weren't coming home!"  
Korra sighed.

"Come here," she held out her arms to the little girl.

Ikki wasted no time in shortening the distance between herself and the teenager she viewed as her "eldest sister." As she felt Korra pull her close, she buried her face in her shoulder, letting the tears fall.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, Ikki, I'm home now. I'm here," Korra soothed, putting a hand through Ikki's hair. She forced the sudden dizziness to the back burner and focused completely on the distraught little girl in her arms.

"I love you like I love Jinora and Kierna and Melo," Ikki confessed.

'Pema was right,' Korra thought as she continued to comfort Ikki, 'the girls really do think of me as their sister.'

"I don't love you because you're the Avatar," Ikki continued, sniffing back more tears, "I love you because you're Korra. You're nice and fun to hang out with. You helped me when I got sick after I ate too much candy at the fair last week and you stayed up with me when we had that big thunderstorm. You didn't have to, but you did."

"I wanted to help you," Korra told her truthfully, "I didn't mind."

"That's why I love you," Ikki finished explaining, "I was afraid Amman was going to hurt you!"  
"He did," Korra said softly. She was praying Ikki hadn't heard her. She was proven wrong when the seven-year-old declared, "I know he took your bending. Mommy and Daddy told us what happened. I know you're scared because you can't bend water, earth and fire anymore. But you still have airbending. I'll help you learn it, so will Daddy and Jinora. We love you. It's okay to be scared and sad, but I'm glad you're okay."

"That's just it," Korra said, fighting to control her emotions as well as the sudden nausea that had come over her, "I'm not okay."

"But you will be," Ikki declared confidently, "I know you will. Do you wanna talk about your bad dream? Mommy and Daddy always tell us it helps to talk about things that scare us. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to."  
Korra grinned a little for the first time since Amman took her bending away.

"Ikki, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I just want to try and sleep."  
"Okay." With that ,she pulled away from Korra and made herself comfortable next to her.

"Ikki, what are you doing?" Korra asked while trying to fight off another wave of dizziness.

"I'm staying with you for the night," Ikki said simply, "so you won't be scared anymore."

Korra managed a small smile for the child, wrapped an arm around her and hugged her.  
"Thank you," she whispered while closing her eyes.  
"You're welcome," Ikki replied. She glanced over at Naga before closing her own eyes. "Night, Naga. Night, Korra."

"Night, girl," Korra added, reaching over with her free hand and patting Naga's head. She turned her attention back to Ikki, "Night, Ikki. I love you."

"Love you too," Ikki mumbled as she drifted off to sleep…

*********

Korra was out of breath as she ran down the hallway. She took a left, hoping to lose him. She had to. She couldn't let him catch up with her. She had to protect her from him. Rounding a corner, Korra saw another door up ahead. Taking it, she found herself at a set of stairs. She was concentrating so hard on escaping, she didn't notice the person come up from behind her. As she felt herself fall, she put her hands out to break it. Landing on her stomach, she gasped as tears came to her eyes.

"No! No! Please, no! Not her! Please, not her! NO!"  
"Korra? Korra! Korra, wake up. It's just a bad dream…Korra!"  
Korra sat up quickly at the sound of someone calling her name. She closed her eyes as the dizziness swept over her once again.

"Ikki?" She asked, recognizing the child's voice.

"It's okay, I'm here," the child answered. She knelt down in front of Korra, a look of worry on her usually joyful face.

"Ha-how did I Get down here?" Korra glanced down to discover she was on the floor.

"You were moving around a lot," Ikki explained, "you must have fallen out of bed." She extended her hand towards the teenager.

Korra took it and allowed Ikki to help her stand. The second she did, she had to sit back down.

"Are you okay? Your cheeks look red."  
"Ikki, I'm ok…" Korra started to assure her, but stopped when the dizziness increased. "…maybe I'm not so okay."  
"I'll go get Daddy. I'll be right back." With that, Ikki jumped up and ran out of the room.

Korra heard her calling for Tenzin the minute she reached the hallway. Taking a deep breath in an effort to keep the nausea at bay, Korra hoped they would return soon…


	3. Chapter 3

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars you recognize! They belong to Mike and Brian. I do however own anyone you don't recognize as well as the plot of this story.  
Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 3

Before Korra knew it, Ikki was back with Pema.

"Daddy was helping the police with something," Ikki explained. She sat down next to Korra. "Mommy will help you feel better. She always helps us when we're sick."

"Korra, what's wrong, honey?" Pema asked. She reached out and put the back of her left hand to the teenager's forehead. She frowned as she felt the heat emanating off of her. "Well you definitely have a fever. Is anything hurting?"

Korra shook her head.

"I feel dizzy and weak and a little queasy."

"Okay. This might just be from stress. You had a lot happen to you in the last few days. Let's get you back in bed and then I'll take your temperature." With that, Pema gently lifted Korra off the ground and laid her down in her bed. She covered her with a blanket before leaving to get the thermometer.

"I'll stay with you," Ikki offered.

Pema returned a minute later with the instrument she needed. She stuck it in Korra's left ear and waited for it to beep. Once it did, she took it out and frowned at the results.

"How high is it?" Korra asked.

"It's up there," Pema frowned, "102.3 degrees. We need to bring it down. Do you think you can hold some water down?"

Korra shook her head.

"I don't think so," she took another deep breath as the sick feeling grew.

"Okay. I'm gonna keep you cool another way. I'll be right back."

"You're gonna be okay," Ikki soothed, squeezing Korra's hand reassuringly.

"Thanks," Korra said just as Pema returned.

"Here we go." She set a basin of water down next to Korra and dipped a cloth in it. Setting it across the teenager's forehead, she rubbed a cool wash cloth over her cheeks as well. Once that was done, she set an empty basin on the table and sat down beside Korra.

"Mommy, can I stay with Korra too?" Ikki asked.

"Of course you can, sweetie. You need to get some sleep though."

"Okay," Ikki lay down next to Korra and tried to do as her mother said. She kept a firm, but gentle grip on Korra's right hand as she tried to sleep.

"Has Ikki been with you all night?" Pema asked.

"Yeah," Korra replied, "she was worried about me."

"I know," Pema sighed, "she'll be okay once you're okay. The same goes for Jinora."

"So when is Tenzin coming back?" Korra asked.

"He should be back in a little bit. They had some trouble downtown and the new Chief of police wanted him to help them round up the teenagers responsible."

Korra nodded. She just wanted the dizziness and weakness to go away.

"I've never felt like this before," she confided in Pema, "not even when Amman blood bended me the first time."

"We'll figure it out," Pema assured her, "just try to get some rest."

Korra did her best, but it was easier said than done. Closing her eyes, she tried to relax in an effort to let sleep find her again. It wasn't so easy the second time around. Flashes of her nightmare kept playing in her mind along with the day's events. Somehow, Korra managed to fall back to sleep.

******

Korra's eyes flew open sometime later. She sat up quickly, making her head spin. It didn't take her long to figure out what had woken her as she felt her stomach do an unpleasant flip.

"Korra?" Iki asked. She sat up and gazed at her older sister in concern. "What's wrong?"

Korra took a deep breath before answering the seven-year-old's question.

"My stomach…" Korra's voice trailed off. She swallowed hard which made the pain worse.

Ikki jumped out of bed and ran over to the door. She was back at Korra's side in seconds.

Korra caught sight of the trash can in her hands as the child knelt down in front of her.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

Korra jumped, her nerves on edge. She regretted it as her stomach lurched at that moment. She managed to get most of it in the trash can just as they were joined by Tenzin.

"Korra, what's going on?" Tenzin rushed to the teenage Avatar's side, his face full of concern.

"Korra's sick Daddy," Ikki informed him.

"I know. Mommy told me when I got home an hour ago. I was just coming to check on you two."

"I guess you were wrong," Korra said as she tried to catch her breath.

"What do you mean?" Tenzin questioned.

"When you said everything will be okay," Korra explained.

"I didn't mean right away," Tenzin sighed.

Just then, they were joined by Pema.

"Is everything okay in here?" she asked.

Korra's reply was a painful whimper.

"Korra threw up, Mommy," Ikki explained unnecessarily.

Pema frowned.

"I'm gonna clean this up. I'll be right back."

"I'm sorry," Korra apologized, gesturing to the mess on the floor.

"Korra, you don't have to be sorry for anything. You had a stressful few days. That's probably where all this is coming from." Pema left and returned with some towels. She cleaned up the mess and threw the towels away. After that, she returned to Korra's side and took her temperature again.

"How high is it?" Tenzin asked.

Pema held the instrument out to her husband.

Tenzin frowned when he read the results.

"We need to get it down."

"I tried to get it down with cool compresses," Pema informed him. "What else do you think we can try?"

Tenzin turned to Korra.

"Do you think you can drink any water?"

"I don't think so," Korra said breathlessly.

"Korra, it's okay," Ikki soothed. She sat down beside the seventeen-year-old and took her hand. "It's gonna be okay. Take a deep breath."

Korra tried, but it was hard.

"That's it, again. Good girl."

Tenzin and Pema smiled at their middle daughter. She was definitely something special.

"I might have another way to bring her fever down," Pema announced. With that, she left the room.

"Ikki's right," Tenzin encouraged, "you're gonna be fine. We're gonna take care of you."

"Thanks," Korra said before going silent again.

Pema returned a minute later with a jar in her hands.

"What's that?" Ikki asked.

"It's the healing cream Katara made us," her mother explained.

"I almost forgot we had that," Tenzin mused.

"This might feel a little cold at first, but it'll help," Pema told Korra. She rubbed some in her hands and applied it to Korra's forehead.

"How does that feel, Korra?" Tenzin asked.

"Okay," Korra mumbled.

*******

Korra slept off and on throughout the day. She could only keep small amounts of water down, but Tenzin and Pema were relieved with her progress. Ikki stayed with Korra for most of the day. Leaving her only when she had to eat.

It was late in the afternoon when Korra awoke from another nightmare. She gasped in fear before the tears came. Feeling herself starting to shake, she heard a familiar male voice address her from somewhere to her left.

"Korra? Korra, its okay. You're not alone."

Korra glanced up to see Tenzin sitting near her bed. She tried to wipe the tears away, but they wouldn't stop. She allowed Tenzin to give her a hug. Ordinarily she would have resisted, but she knew she needed it. It felt like they were back on memorial island again right after Amman had threatened to take her bending away and had his chi blockers trap her. Back then, it had only been a threat. But now the threat had become a reality.

"Korra, it's okay, you're okay," Tenzin comforted, hoping he could help her calm down.

"No I'm not!" she tearfully contradicted him.

"Daddy?"

Tenzin glanced up to see Ikki standing in the doorway.

"What is it, sweetie?" he asked.

"What's wrong with Korra?"

"She had another bad dream. She'll be okay soon."

"Can I help?"

"Could you get her some water?" he asked.

"Okay."

"I'm not thirsty!" Korra protested.

Tenzin ignored Korra's remark for the time being. He took the cup of water from Ikki when she returned a minute later. Setting the cup on a table near Korra's bed, Tenzin focused on helping the teenage Avatar calm down. Heaving a sigh, something told Tenzin it was going to be a long day. And it was only eight in the morning…


End file.
